Over 9000 Penny Peterson Clones
by Mitchell Movie Productions
Summary: Post-A Family Secret. It's all fun and games until someone's in trouble, especially when it revolves Penny, Sherman and Mr. Peabody's cloning machine. But how will the original Penny and Sherman deal with 2 million Penny Peterson Clones? Especially if Penny's trying to avoid being babysat?
1. Chapter 1-How it ALL started:

In Peabody's mansion, it was quiet, very quiet. So quiet, you could hear a pin drop. So quiet, you could hear a mouse squeak. It was graceful at nighttime, even in a spring evening a few months after the WABAC incident.

In his laboratory, it was quiet. All the technological wonder that Peabody created was off for the night, it was peaceful. Except there was typing going on near a gigantic machine with several buttons, and a doorway. For some reason, Sherman's best friend, Penny Peterson was trying to do something. She looked slightly stressed.

"If mom and dad think a babysitter is babysitting me for tomorrow night, they're wrong." Penny then said, slightly angry. "I hate babysitters. Thank goodness Mr. Peabody created this cloning machine, now there can be 2 of me without the space time continuum being in danger."

Penny hated babysitters ever since she was in preschool, and now that she's friends with Sherman, she'd rather spend time with someone she liked rather than to be with someone she hated. And with the cloning machine, it's finally possible there can be 2 Penny Petersons at once.

The machine's doorway opened, and Penny went into the machine, smiling. The machine's door closed, and a bright light filled the laboratory for a quick 3 seconds.

And the machine's door opened, and Penny came out, but she looked confused, it wasn't what she expected, there isn't 2 of her, she then sighed in dissapointment, but then, the machine closed its doors again, and for a moment, the bright light returned.

"What's happening?" Penny asked, shocked.

And after 10 seconds of a bright light, the machine's door open. Penny was surprised to see her clone. It was like looking at a mirror.

"Wow..." Both Pennies whispered in awe.

"So there's 2 of us, now." Penny then said, smiling.

"Ironic, but mostly cool." The clone replied.

The clone walked out of the machine, but so did 2 more Penny clones, much to everyone's confusion.

"Wait, what just happened?" 2 Pennies then asked.

"Didn't you set the cloning machine to 2 Pennies?" The other 2 Pennies replied.

The real Penny responded with a nod, confused at what's going on. Soon, more and more Pennies came out of the cloning machine, much to everyone's confusion.

"Whoops. I might've set the dial to 2 million." Penny sheepishly said.

"Oh...right. Because I was thinking about the population of Amity Park in the Roaring 20's." A Penny clone then said.

"And if all of us get babysat, then we'll be in for a long night." Penny then said, with all of her clones agreeing, chattering in agreement.

"*gasp* Sherman!" Penny and her clones said, frightened and worried about how Sherman will react to 2 million of Penny.

"Sherman will freak out if he sees all of us at the same time!" 2 Penny clones said simultaneously.

Speaking of which, in the kitchen, footsteps were heard. They were heard like a hamster on a hamster wheel. Those footsteps were a boy's footsteps, those were Sherman Peabody's footsteps. The boy was in his pajamas, exausted, barely awake, and he put on his glasses.

"My gosh, it's 1AM, why can't I head back to sleep?" Sherman complained. Sherman walked over to the fridgerator, hoping to get a midnight snack to help him sleep well on this night. He opens it, and there was nothing there for him to chow down on. Sherman sighs, and heads back to his bedroom, but before he did, he looked at something,

It was his adopted father, Mr. Peabody, and he was snoozing on the couch. Sherman smirked at this, he then whispered, "What a good father." He has loved Mr. Peabody as a father for years. Sherman's about to be 8 in 2 months, and hopefully, his father has a great gift for him.

A noise was heard in Sherman's bedroom. Sherman startled for a quick second. He was worried, what was going on?

Sherman fled to his room, and so far, he saw nothing. It must've been something that fell out of something.

Sherman sighed in relief, everything was okay. Then, Sherman heard a voice. "Sherman..." the voice whispered.

Sherman then startled again, then he turned on the lights, only to see his friend, Penny Peterson.

"Oh, penny! It was just you and not a ghost!" Sherman laughed. Then he became confused. He then said, "Wait, what are you doing here?"

Penny looked worried at the time, she took deep breaths, and then said, "You remember that Peabody's a genius, right?"

Sherman nodded "yes", and then Penny continued, "Well, I may have..."

Then, something grabbed their attention, the closet door. It was shaking for a brief second, then it opened, and somethings fell that made Sherman shocked: A bunch of duplicates of Penny.

The Penny duplicates looked at Sherman, nervously. Then they said, "Um, Hi, Sherman."

Sherman was surprised, then he looked at Penny for a brief second, and said, "Penny, did you use the cloning machine?!"

The real Penny nodded "yes". Sherman could tell how apologetic this is.

"How and why on earth would you do something like this?!" Sherman raised his arms in anger.

"Well, promise you won't get mad?" Penny asked, worried.

Sherman sighs in anger, knowing that Penny has done something stupid, however, who could stay mad at a child so innocent?

Sherman then said, "No. I promise I won't get mad."

Penny took a deep breath and said, "Well, since tomarrow was the beginning of summer break, I figured I may as well pull off a prank for this year, so I used your dad's cloning machine to clone myself, tricking him into thinking I used time travel improperly."

Sherman groans in anger, and then shrugs. He then said, "Well, how many clones were there?"

One of the clones said, "At least 9000." Sherman gasps in shock, and then faints.

Yep, Penny's going to be in a load of trouble.

A few minutes later, Penny, a Penny Clone and Sherman entered a dark room, looking for the cloning machine,

Penny nervously then said, "Well, this is the place."

Sherman then turned on the light, and the 2 saw something that shocked them, a gigantic machine with several buttons, and a doorway. It was the cloning machine.

Sherman was confused about something, he then said, "Wait, Mr. Peabody said that it needed to be tested."

Penny then said, "And that's why I tested it out. To see if it actually works."

Sherman then replied, "Wow, that cloning machine must be a huge success."

Penny's clone then said, "Are you kidding? The battery needed to charge after the 2 millionth of the duplicates."

Sherman then gasped in shock, and then said, "2 million?! Are you out of your mind? Which could mean...the rest of the clones are at your home. You know, Penny, I thought you were smarter than this. You cannot tell Mr. Peabody about this."

Penny rolled her eyes in thought, then the other Penny stood in front of the original, and said, "Wait a minute! You remember how much trouble you got for using the WABAC, right?

The clone did have a good point, Penny probably got grounded for a week since she almost destroyed the universe with her little incident with the WABAC. Then Penny glared at Sherman, the clone looked suspiciously at Sherman.

The original then angrily said, "Hey, that's right!"

Sherman then said, "Please, Penny. You have no idea how Peabody will be furious if he finds out about this! I'll do anything to keep this a secret!"

Penny and her clone were suprised at this, this gave them an idea.

Both Penny and her clone asked slyly, "Anything?"

Penny then whispered something into her clone's ear, the clone smirked at this.

The clone then said, "Wow, I've always wanted to see what would happen if he would join in on pranking Mr. Peabody!"

Sherman felt as if this was a bad idea. He then said, "Please, anything but that!"

Both Pennies crossed their arms, and then said, "It's that or you're in trouble!"

Unbelievable. Then, Sherman started to smile at this idea, how bad could it be?


	2. Chapter 2- Keeping things together

**Author's note: Sorry for the wait, finished final exams and here's the 3rd chapter! Oh, and sorry again, I had to deal with school and stuff. And FYI, this fanfic is inspired by the Steven Universe episode, ****_"Steven and the Stevens", _****so expect references to that episode!**

At Penny's room, it was pink and rosey red, filled with posters for _MLP (I think we all know what that means), Boyz12,_ dolls, and cell phones. And then, one of Penny's clones came into the room. She then said, "Alright, Mom and Dad hasn't noticed anything yet." Then, a few of Penny's clones started to enter the room, bored, thinking about what to do. They were bored out of their mind, they'd thought cloning would solve their problems with boredom with the babysitter, but they needed to do something to get Sherman's attention, one way or another.

"Well, what should we do?" One of Penny's Clones said, curiously.

"We could watch Romeo and Juliet." Another clone replied, "After all, Leonardo is a beautiful man!" All the Penny clones swooned about DiCaprio's performance as Romeo Montegue.

"Or, we could think about what's going to happen in the summer," Another Clone then said, bored beyond limits.

"How about we check if there's something to do around the house?" Another clone replied, bored as well.

After that reply, everyone was discussing about what to do for today, watch _Cinderella (Well, I mean come on, what did you think I was going to say? movies like "FROZEN" are for girls only!)_, watch the New York Mets or the New York Yankees, or even read a book, perhaps watching _Frasier_. After all, Penny does love to watch Frasier, especially Eddie the Dog, Eddie usually makes her laugh whenever her Father had _Frasier _on.

Then, one of the Pennies then said, "You know, since the Yankees don't play for another hour, so, why don't we ask the original?"

Then all the clones then said, "But which one's the original?"

One of the clones replied, "Oh, right, she's at Sherman's."

Another clone then said, "Then one of us should probably be in charge. And I personally think it should be the first clone."

Then all the other clones exclaimed in annoyance.

Then another clone replied, "But that could be any clone in here. Which is why I had an idea in my head about this." She then grabbed a marker.

**-10 minutes later-**

One of Penny's clones then said with humor, "Done, and done. Now we can tell each other apart!"

All of Penny's clones chattered in agreement as they wore number pins on their dresses, and after all, they didn't know who was who, even King Tut would have a hard time figuring out with who's the real Penny and who's a clone.

Clone #58 then said, "That's nice, now we could tell each other apart!"

Clone #89 then rubbed her neck in thought, she then replied, "What about Sherman and his clones?"

Clones #4 and #9 then replied, "We'll call his clones "Copies"."

Clone #78 then replied, "Anyone got any ideas to do?"

Clone #34 then walked up to the bookshelf and then the clones asked, "What are you doing?"

The 34th clone started to climb the bookshelf, and decided to look for something to pass the time. She then said, "I'm looking for a movie, maybe _Snow White_ would be fitting?"

Clone #97 replied, "No, maybe we could try something else."

Clone #49 also replied, "Like what?"

Clone #21 then said, "Well, we could try to see which one of us could be with the babysitter tonight."

Then, the clones looked at clone #109, who was confused at the moment, she then said, "What are you looking at me for?" Then, she then just realized why everyone was looking at her. "NO WAY! I am not dealing with the babysitter!"

Clones #22-31 then simultaneously replied, "Yes you are!" Then, this immediately turned into an argument with every single Penny clone. You can obviously tell that Penny is about to learn the lesson "Be careful for wish for what you wish for!" Speaking of which, I wonder how Sherman's holding up.

Back at the penthouse, Penny and Sherman were heading to Sherman's room, hoping that everything's hidden for the prank.

"Wow, you really got yourself in a pickle, Penny." Sherman then said, refering to Penny's idea about cloning herself.

"Well, it was either deal with a babysitter or be with you." Penny then said.

Sherman then blushed at the moment. Then, he came across 2 more Shermans.

Sherman then said, "Please tell me that you guys staying in my room. I can't stand to hear the 4 words that I don't want to hear again!"

Both Sherman clones understood what the original was talking about.

Penny then asked, "What?"

Sherman then lied, "Nothing!"

Penny then walked into Sherman's room and laughed at what she saw, she saw a bunch of Sherman's arguing for some reason.

The original Sherman was shocked by what he saw, a bunch of Shermans arguing with each other, and what was the reason why they were fighting.

The original then shouted, "STOP!" Then, the clones stopped fighting each other and the original then said, "What is going on here?"

One of the Shermans then said, "Well, we were trying to find a good book to read, and then we nearly got ourselves caught by Mr. Peabody, so that's how we got into this argument."

The original then said, "Oh, geez, how many times are you going to get yourself in trouble?"

Then, every single Sherman clone asked, "Wait, which one?"

Penny then said, "It's actually pretty funny that you're like this."

Sherman then groaned in annoyance, and facepalms as well. There's more of Sherman than even Sherman could tolerate, no wonder Mr. Peabody was worried for his son's behavior.

In the hallway, Sherman was heading to the elevator again, attempting to check on Penny's clones at her penthouse, hopefully things are working out as planned.

_"Wow, there's more of me than even I can tolerate. I can understand why Mr. Peabody wouldn't want me going back to a time where I was existing."_ Sherman thought, exaustedly. _"I just hope whatever's happening over there at Penny's, her mother and father don't find out."_


	3. Chapter 3- Running low on Ideas

**Author's note: Sorry for the wait, my laptop crashed, and I have desperately tried to find another way to update "Over 9000 Penny Clones", and I just installed firefox on my old Windows 7 computer, and my Fanfiction can be finally worked on! Anyway, Sherman is starting to learn that there's more of him than even Mr. Peabody could tolerate! While Penny enjoys the idea, she might learn that 2 million of her could be more than she could tolerate. And sorry for deleting the original Chapter 2, I was unsatisfied with it.**

Speaking of which, Penny's clones were still in the real Penny's room, arguing over who's going to be babysat tonight, it's surprising that Penny's father or mother haven't noticed this. Penny's father always liked having 1 daughter, but 2 million duplicates of Penny would be more than he could tolerate.

"I think 38 or 89 should be the babysat." Clone #94 said, insistingly.

"No, it should be the 194th clone!" Clones 38-41 said.

"Maybe the original Penny should be the babysat." Clone #21 said, insistingly as well.

"But why?" Clone #22 said, curious, all the other Penny clones are curious as well.

"Think about it. In these types of situations, the clones always have the original tricked into doing what the clone or clones should have done." Clone #21 replied.

Every single Penny clone scoffed at this, and then asked sarcastically, "Really?"

"Sure. It's way too easy to try something like this! I know about this type of situation."

Clone #99 then jokingly said, "Just like that time you thought you were going to inherit King Tut's fortune?" All the clones laughed at that statement, since the real Penny nearly got herself killed if she got married to King Tut.

"So we all made mistakes." Clone #21 then replied, "My point is that we don't want to be babysat by anyone, so why not trick the original into falling into her own trap?" Every single clone smiled at this.

"Wait, you can't possibly think about doing something this stupid, right?" Clone #75 said, confused.

"Well, think about it, the original can be with the babysitter, whereas we could be with Sherman and his clones!"

"Yeah, well, I guess I didn't really think that one through."

Later that morning, Mr. Peabody was cooking tossed salad and scrambled eggs for breakfast, but where was Sherman, Sherman's clones, Penny, and the rest of Penny's clones? Well, they were in Sherman's room, of course!

Sherman wasn't too confident about the idea, because something scientifically happening is bound to not end well.

"Uh, Penny, I'm not so sure about this. Between not having enough room and Mr. Peabody going to be noticing that there's more than 1 me, this can't end well for us." Sherman said, worried about this.

"Sherman, would you please relax?" Penny then replied, confidently.

"And besides, there's nothing that can go wrong, because all the other clones are being tricked." A Penny clone said.

Sherman was starting to get suspicious, he then said, "Wait, what?"

All of the Penny clones started to have a shocked look on their faces.

"Alright, I haven't been honest, Sherman." Penny said, guiltily. "I needed to duplicate myself so that way I wouldn't have to be babysat tonight, Mom and Dad have date night on Fridays, so I was intending to get myself duplicated, so I managed to go to your father's laboratory."

Sherman and his clones were confused, they were about to ask a question.

"It was easy to get into the lab." One of Penny's clones said, with a deadpan.

"Anywho, I was intended to make 1 clone, so that way, ironically, there would be 2 of me." The real Penny then said.

Sherman was dumbfounded, he then said, "So...how could there be more of you?"

"Well, I accidentally set it to 2 million clones." Penny sheepishly said. "But don't worry, the other million are at home. And I gotta say, it's amazing how your room makes room for 2 million people."

A Sherman clone replied, "Well, once you make room on the bed, table and bunk, there's a lot of room, so let's just say it wasn't a _stuffy _situation."

The clone was expecting a laugh from everyone, but no one thought it was funny. Penny's clones had a look of confusion, Sherman's clones had a look of annoyance.

"Really? That's all you got?" One of Penny's clones said, confused.

"Kinda obvious." One of Sherman's clones said.

"Predictable." Another Penny clone said.

Another one of Penny's clones said, "I kinda liked it."

All of Penny's clones then replied in an annoyed manner, "You would."

"And it is ironic that you tried to have 2 of you." A Sherman clone then said.

The original Penny then thought about this, and then said, "Oh, right. I thought the world wasn't ready way back then."

Every single Sherman clone laughed, then looked a little dumbfounded, replying, "I don't get it."

It was surprising that Mr. Peabody didn't notice a single thing about this, probably because he was too busy cooking breakfast for Sherman.

There was a knock on Sherman's door, and the original Penny decided to answer it.

Door is opened, and Penny decides to step outside, and then she saw something that surprised her, 1 million of Penny's clones.

"Wait, why are you even here? And how can Peabody not notice you?" She asked accusingly, however, the clones weren't paying attention to that.

"Look, Penny, the others and I were talking, and Clone #7 agrees, your idea isn't working for us." Clone #9 said.

"We've been talking and we would like a change in our routine everytime a babysitter comes by." Clone #47 said after she nodded.

"Wait, you're trying to get me to be babysat, aren't you?" Penny said, surprising her clone army.

"You knew?" All the clones said in surprise.

"Do you honestly think that you could trick me?" Penny said, while smiling.

"Well, why not? I thought it would work." Clone #1 said.

"Well, there's no way I'm being babysat, and where did you get the number pins?" Penny asked, curiously.

"The 1st clone thought of it." Each and every Penny Clone said, skeptically.

"I thought it was a better idea." Clone #1 said, happily.

Sherman then noticed this and said, "There's not enough room for this, we need to get out of here, spread out a little bit."

Penny replied, "I'm not sure that would be a good idea, Sherman, because what if Mr. Peabody notices?"

"Now, hold on, your sister didn't want to tell the truth about what happened when she moved into retroville, didn't she?"

All of Penny's clones then said, "She eventually told the truth, Sherman."

"Okay, maybe she did, but I'll think of something." Sherman said, nervously.

**Well, 3rd chapter is technically officially done, now I must think about chapter 4!**


	4. Chapter 4- Things Always Fall Apart

**Author's note: Sorry for the wait, and now, without further ado, Chapter 4! Penny and her clones need to find a way to settle on who should be the one who gets babysat! Meanwhile, Sherman must deal with his army of clones, no matter how many times he gets into a situation that usually leads to slapstick comedy!**

Everyone was confused about what should they do, all of Penny's clones left Clone #12 at Penny's humble home to make sure the clones' cover doesn't get blown and it still doesn't solve their babysitter voting problem, Sherman was unsure what to do, his clones are getting on his nerves, and the most interesting thing is that Sherman's father, Mr. Peabody doesn't notice any of this! But why?

"Alright, look, someone has to be at home tonight, and it should be one of us." Penny's clone said, notifying her "sisters".

"But who?" Clone #49 said, curiously.

"Clone #99 doesn't want to be with the babysitter." Clone #22 said.

"Neither does 39," Clone #9 said.

"Or any of us." All of Penny's clones said, skeptically.

Then Clone #22 then said, "Wait, the WABAC goes back to days ago, right?"

Penny then remembered the incident with the whole WABAC fiasco, then she said, "Don't even think about it."

"Oh, sorry about that, but if you think about it, you said that the world wasn't ready for 2 of the same person."

Clone #10 then said, "Yeah, cloning yourself kinda makes that ironic, you know that, don't you?"

Penny rolled her eyes and said, "Fine! Don't rub it in."

Penny decided to walk over to Sherman's side of the room, only to see Sherman exhausted, assumingly by his clones.

"Sherman, is everything alright?" Penny asked.

"Well, to tell you the truth, I'm exausted, Penny. I never knew there was more of me than even I can tolerate. And I have to keep this from Mr. Peabody before he finds out." Sherman said.

"Well, maybe we should hide somewhere with a lot of room." A Sherman clone said, curiously.

"Where? The WABAC room is just asking us to go there and get us accused." Sherman replied.

"Peabody's classic game room is being decorated." Another Sherman Clone replied. _(Author's note: A little tribute to the Angry Video Game Nerd!)_

"And we still don't know who's going to be babysat!" Penny then said.

"Well, I might have an idea." A Penny clone said, insistingly.

**-2 minutes later-**

Sherman and Penny were in the hallway, with 2 of the clones fallowing them.

"No!" Sherman said, angrily.

"Yes, just go find Peabody and tell him that the cloning machine was on, and that Penny and you sleepwalked to the cloning machine!" Penny's clone said, insistingly.

"He'll never believe us! And besides, it won't help." Penny said, complaining.

"Well, me and the others are getting bored. If you need us, we'll be in the park playground near Susan B. Anthony Academy." Penny's clone said.

"What?! No! You can't leave, mom and dad will see you!" Penny then said, frightened about her parents possible reaction to seeing millions of their daughter.

"No, the 12th clone was left at home to keep our cover." The clone replied, placing one hand on her hip, while smiling smugly.

"You can't possibly think of this as a good idea!" Sherman said, angrily.

"Well, I am, and so are my sisters." Penny's clone said, snobbishly.

Sherman was the only one dumbfounded. He then said, "Wait, what does Cindy have to do with this?" Sherman realized what Penny's clone was talking about, the then said, "Hold on, you can't just leave with 2 million of yourself!"

"I can, and..." Penny's clone said.

"We will." Penny's clones finished the sentence.

"Sherman! Breakfast! I made tossed salad and scrambled eggs!" Mr. Peabody was heard.

"Wait, can this wait? Me and the guys have breakfast." Sherman said.

"How are you going to eat breakfast and share it at the same time?" Penny asked, dumbfounded at sherman's statement.

"Well, your sister's boyfriend made it in his laboratory in Indiana, and gave it to me, VIA air mail." Sherman replied, referring an incident that involved a duplication remote, Penny's biological sister, and Sherman getting the remote and keeping it protected and out of those who want to use duplication to their personal gain. Apparently, now that Sherman has more of himself, he has to use the duplicator remote.

**-9 minutes later-**

Sherman then went back into his room, along with his clones, who just finished their breakfast.

"Well, I guess that was an eggscelent choice!" Sherman said.

At first, everyone was confused on why Sherman said that, then everyone started to laugh at the joke.

"I gotta admit, that was pretty clever." Penny then said, impressed by that pun.

"And if you need us, we'll be in the park." Penny's clones said, while walking out the door.

All 2 million Pennies walked out of the room, leaving the real Penny behind with 2 million Shermans.

"Wait, they do realize there's only 1 elevator, right?" Sherman said.

"Yeah, and about that, there's also a secret elevator that has room for 2 million people. Your dad's a great inventor by the way." Penny said.

"Well we gotta bring them back to your house!" Sherman said, insistingly.

"Hopefully, if I'm right, it shouldn't take long to get to the school park. And hopefully, they'll decide on who should be babysat." Penny said, wanting this choice to be made.

Sherman then looked over to his drawer, only to gasp in shock, he then said, "What the?! They stole the duplication remote!"

Everyone gasped in shock.

"If those other me's duplicate theirselves even more, there's going to be more of me! Enough to fill the city!" Penny said, worried that this situation has gone too far.

**Well, chapter 4 is officially done, Penny's number of clones might increase to a whole Northeast population if they're not careful. And to think, all of this could've been avoided if Penny accepted that she had to be babysat last night. Next chapter, Sherman decides not to go through with the prank, much to his clones' annoyance, and to Penny's relief? And also, Sherman and Penny decide to put an end to this cloning disaster!**


	5. Chapter 5-Resolution

**Author's note: Here it is, the next chapter of a fanfic that is popular on my account, and is close to getting a thousand views! Anywho, a final chapter of a fanfic that has Penny and Sherman learn not to use inventions for their own personal gain. Especially a Cloning Machine! Now that the duplicating remote is in one of Penny's clones hands, Penny might have to settle on being babysat if Penny wants to avoid having the Northeast filled with clones of Penny Peterson.**

Penny was in utter shock, there's millions of copies of her roaming in Central Park, and it won't be pleasant if Penny's parents find out there's 2 million of their daughter.

"This isn't ending well." Penny said, worriedly. "I gotta end this!"

"Wait, I may have to come with you." Sherman said, insistingly.

"Why? Wouldn't you already know that the others are copies?" Penny said, shrugging in confusion.

"Point taken." Sherman replied. Then Penny started to walk to the elevator, worried this will escalate out of control, and all this mess was caused all because she hated being babysat whenever her parents had date night. Then he looked over to his duplicates, thinking, "And the duplicator remote has a reverse option, so by the time this disaster ends, there should be 1 Sherman by the time this day is done. Luckily, I have a spare one."

Then, sherman went to his drawer, and grabbed...another duplication remote? Then, all of the Sherman clones noticed that Sherman had a spare duplication remote, and they gasped in shock, the real Sherman noticed.

"Uh-oh." He exclaimed, worrying that this will not end well for him or anyone else.

At the school park, Penny was looking for a million of her clones, with no success, because they weren't there, which could only mean one thing: all 2 million clones were at Central Park!

"The things I do for love..." Penny said, exaustedly, before heading to Central Park, in a hurry.

**9 minutes later, in Central park**

Penny made it to Central park, and was exhausted, this has been a long day, she thought cloning herself would be fun, because she would be with someone that she could easily agree with, herself, but she didn't know that cloning herself is not what she expected.

"Where am I going to find a million of me?" Penny said, exasperatedly.

"Oh, hi, Penny!" A voice was heard. Penny was startled, then she turned around and saw 2 of her.

"Finally, I found 2 of you! Only 1,999,997 more to go!" Penny then said.

"Actually, you found all 2 million." A Penny clone said.

Then Penny looked all over Central Park, and saw all of her clones, hanging out, playing with a frisbee, or even socializing with each other.

"Are you out of your mind?! Mom and Dad might see you!" Penny exclaimed in fear.

"Well, as long as clone #12 is at home, your cover is safe, and I actually thought spending time with myself would be fun, but it's complicated than you thought, isn't it?" The other Penny said.

"Actually, yes, yes it is, but there's no way I'm being babysat tonight!" Penny said, angrily.

"Well, neither are we!" Both Penny clones said, angrily as well.

All 3 of Penny was exhausted, then the real Penny started to grin and said, "Well, nobody said that we can't all be babysat at once, right?"

"Well..." One of Penny's clones said, but then calmed down, and thought about it, she then said, "Well, it might work as long as we're all seen at once."

"So, maybe we might have to take turns every hour, it might work." Penny said, agreeing.

"But what do we do about this?"

"Well, why not go home? I'll meet you there, but I gotta check on Sherman."

Penny started to head to Mr. Peabody's penthouse.

**-15 minutes later, in Mr. Peabody's penthouse-**

Sherman walked out of the room, exausted, and saw Penny. She was confused.

"Wait, where's the others?" Penny asked.

"I used a reversal button to merge all of Sherman Peabody's army back into one Sherman Peabody." Sherman replied, then he asked, "Should I ask the same?"

"Nope, me and the others have agreed to settle on being babysat." Penny said, smiling.

"Sherman, have you seen my book about Psychology?" Mr. Peabody was heard.

"I'll look for it!" Sherman said.

Sherman started to walk to the living room, then he took one last look at Penny before she left for home.

"Have a good night, Penny. And if your sister calls, tell her I said hi." Sherman said.

"I will." Penny said, before leaving. I guess it turns out that if you work together rather than argue endlessly, problems can be solved.

**Well, that's it, the most popular MPAS Bearquarter fanfic is coming to a close! Penny's accepting that she's being babysat along with her identical "sisters". How will this turn out? Especially if the guest star **


	6. Chapter 6- Lesson Learned

**Author's note: Well, here's the final chapter that I promised! Penny and her clones are stuck with the babysitter after a shenanigan had everyone in a stalemate, Penny's parents are going to the fancy restaurant in New York, while Penny deals with her babysitter, who is an OC, Matthew Harris, and Matthew is loosely based on Rosalyn from a Newpaper Comic that everyone's familiar with.  
**

Well, it was 6:30 at the Peterson family manor, and Penny's parents were heading to the fancy restaurant, leaving Penny with the teenage babysitter, 15-year old Matthew Harris, a soon to be sophomore student with a talent for baseball and soccer, and came from a upper class family that had a father who was British, and a mother that was from Seattle. He was an average student, yet stubborn.

"Hey, kid!" The sophomore said, this caught Penny's attention, she went downstairs. The sophomore had black hair, apricot skin, green eyes, 6'3 for height, and neat looking clothes, consisting of a short sleeved polo shirt and khakis, and neat shoes. "Now, look, I'm only doing this for the money, so I don't want any trouble from you." Matt then said again.

Penny rolled her eyes and said, "Fine." Then, Penny went downstairs into the basement, and it was clear that Penny's father's job as a lawyer and Penny's mother's job as a real estate agent has its advantages, because apparently, Penny's family had a basement home theater system, and a homemade movie theater in the basement. How does Penny's snobby father find the time to build all this?

_"One night in the theater room, that's it, and Matt doesn't have to get on my nerves tonight." _Penny thought in her head.

_"And make sure you're not a spoiled brat, I really hate putting up with that."_ Penny heard Matt speak.

"Fine, whatever." Penny said, feeling angry and insulted.

"Should we come down?" One of Penny's clones said, as 100 of Penny's clones entered the high class basement.

"Sure, as long as Matt doesn't suspect you, then, we should be okay. Where are the others?" Penny said, with a hint of confusion.

"The others are in the guest bedroom and in our bedroom." Clone #41 said.

Penny raised an eyebrow in confusion, and then replied, "Don't you mean, "my bedroom"? Just because you're secretly staying here doesn't mean my room is your room as well."

"Actually it does." Clones 41-49 replied.

"They do have a point." Clone #94 said.

"No they don't!" Penny angrily said.

"So, I have no idea about the others, but I'm kinda starving." Clone #21 said.

"Well, Matt isn't just talented at Baseball or soccer, he's also talented at being a chef." Penny said, happily.

"Oh, really?" One of the clones said.

"Did anyone get the DVD of _Cinderella_ for tonight?" Penny then asked.

Everyone nodded no.

Penny then said, "Well, I'm just glad no one got into trouble today, and I hope I learned something from this. Oh, wait. I did, don't ever leave inventions in the hands of the careless, there's no telling what can happen."

"Agreed." Each and every Penny said, relieved.

"So, what should we do now?" Penny said.

**-living room-**

Matt is still watching TV, then, he then goes into the kitchen and starts cooking dinner for Penny, and apparently, he doesn't know about Penny's little cloning incident.

"Penny, I'm setting up dinner for you, how does Stirfri sound?" Matt asked, curiously.

"Sounds great." One of Penny's clones said, while arriving from upstairs, much to Matt's confusion.

"Wait, I thought you were downstairs in the basement." Matt said.

The duplicate was confused at the moment, she then replied, "No? Why would I be there?"

"Uh, because you said so." Matt then replied.

"Hey, um, other Penny? Is Matt cooking the Stirfri?" Another one of Penny's clones said upstairs, the clone went back upstairs and replied, "Yeah, he is. Stirfri's my favorite."

Matt then shrugged it off, and then thought, _"Oh! Must be quadruplets! I shouldn't be too surprised. I mean, this is a rich family."_

"So, anyone found the phone yet?" 2 of Penny's clones said upstairs.

"I did, it's in the guest bedroom!" Another 2 of Penny's clones said upstairs.

Matt once again shrugged it off and said, "Yeah, I was right. Most rich families have children that look identical to each other." Matt went back to cooking his stirfri for Penny.

Back at the basement, Penny then said, "We should probably get everyone down here." The other Penny clones nodded in agreement.

Penny sure did learn her lesson, never leave expieriments in the hands in the careless. There's no telling what can happen.


	7. Epilogue- Pondering

_**Peterson manor, 11:39PM**_

Penny went to sleep that night, still shocked at the fact that there's now 2 million Penny Petersons now. Not only does Sherman know, her friends know, and her parents are bound to find out one way or another. Even if she tries very hard to keep it a secret, everyone's going to find out, but Penny knows how to take care of herself, if her mom cooks dinner, it's simple as pie, use the duplication remote to clone the dinner, breakfast, and lunch or even desert. However, when it comes to Penny and Sherman, there's going to be more than Sherman could ever deal with. As for Cindy, there's no telling how she'll react to this, especially Penny's dad has an old friend paying a visit to New York, and his friend goes by the name of "Stanford Filbrick Pines".

_"I wonder why dad's friend "Stanford" wants to pay a visit, I haven't heard my father talk about Stanford since I was 5. And what would he want from my family? He's a CIA agent." Penny thought in her head._

Penny pondered this as she fell asleep.


End file.
